None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electronic displays and, in particular, relates to large scale electronic displays which are subjected to heavy wind loading. Reinforced light emitting structure in the form of adjacent and connected modular face panel assemblies extends across a large clear span area and maintains uniform pixel spacing without the requirement of intermediate structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art sturdily constructed electronic displays were constructed having intermediate structure between light panels which paid little attention to uniform and even pixel spacing, or, if no intermediate structure was visible from the front, the light emitting structure was such that changeout of components was required by frontal access only, as support structure behind the light emitting structure often hampered rearward access.
The present invention, a panelized/modular electronic display, provides a modular electronic display which is sturdily constructed to withstand heavy wind loading and which overcomes difficulties encountered in prior art devices.
The present invention is a panelized/modular electronic display system capable of withstanding high wind loading. A substantial framework and walk-in or rear access enclosure provides a large clear span area for accommodation of a series of connected face panel assemblies which secure therein. The major structure of each face panel assembly, which is modular, is a vertically aligned channel which has columns of apertures and a polycarbonate face secured to the inward surface thereof. Planar reinforcement bars are secured between the channel sides to form vertically oriented laminated and reinforced cross section junctions, thereby imparting strength to the series of connected modular face panel assemblies. Modularity is also enhanced by a plurality of LED modules which secure by quarter-turn hardware to the rear of each modular face panel assembly. Geometrical configurations are incorporated for uniform spacing of the pixels with respect to vertical and horizontal alignment. Uniform pixel display is maintained from left to right by the relationship of the vertical sides of each modular face panel assembly, and uniform spacing is maintained vertically by interlacing of the upper and lower edges of adjacent vertically aligned LED modules.
According to one embodiment of the present invention there is provided a panelized/modular electronic display including a sturdy framework, a large clear span area within the framework which accommodates a series of vertically aligned and connected modular face panel assemblies, laminated and reinforced cross section junctions common to and formed by members of adjacent modular face panel assemblies, and a plurality of LED modules aligned to the rear of each modular face panel assembly. An alternate embodiment involves a thin profile panelized/modular electronic display having a plurality of rear located access doors.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a panelized/modular electronic display which is able to withstand high wind loading.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a panelized/modular electronic display which includes modular face panel assemblies.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a panelized/modular electronic display which includes modular LED assemblies.
An additional significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a panelized/modular electronic display which includes laminated and reinforced cross section junctions common to adjacent modular face panel assemblies to provide structural integrity when subjected to wind loading.
A still additional significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a panelized/modular electronic display having rearwardly located accessibility to modular LED assemblies.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a panelized/modular electronic display having vent chambers for cooling of the modular face panel assemblies and of the modular LED assemblies and removal of solar heat gain.
A still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a panelized/modular full matrix electronic display which includes black painted metal face panel assemblies whose surface between the matrix of aperture openings provides sun shading for the internally mounted LED assemblies, and also a contrast background for the LED assemblies which enhances viewability, legibility, and readability of the LED messages displayed. The display appears to some people to be continuous to the visible eye, while other people can barely detect each modular face panel assembly, only after careful viewing.
Having thus set forth aspects and features of embodiments of the present invention, it is the principal object hereof to provide a panelized/modular electronic display capable of withstanding high wind loading.